Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5t+6)(4t-1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${5t+6}$ onto the ${4t}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {4t}({5t+6}) + {-1}({5t+6})$ Then distribute the ${4t}.$ $ = ({4t} \times {5t}) + ({4t} \times {6}) + {-1}({5t+6})$ $ = 20t^{2} + 24t + {-1}({5t+6})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 20t^{2} + 24t + ({-1} \times {5t}) + ({-1} \times {6})$ $ = 20t^{2} + 24t - 5t - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20t^{2} + 19t - 6$